The little things that make me love her
by Enishi CrossSoul
Summary: El amor es algo hermoso, no importa como se presente o a quien se da si es que es puro, en esta historia veremos de manera cronológica todos los pequeños eventos que llevaron a Elsa a amar a su hermana Anna mas de lo que la mayoría de las personas consideraran normal. Elsanna.Icest
1. Chapter 1

**Enishi: Jeje, lo prometido es deuda y pues aquí les traigo de nuevo los primeros tres cap de este fic, mas el cuarto que esperaban y no recibieron en la otra cuenta, sin mas que decir, pues comencemos con esto.**

 **Tema de apertura: Tsunagu Kisuna ( Team Nekokan, Yosuga no sora OST 3)**

Mucha gente diría que amar a tu hermana es correcto, natural, y sin duda saludable. Mucha gente diría que el amor entre hermanas es importante en el crecimiento y necesario a través de la vida. Mucha gente sonreiría al ver la manera especial que tienen las hermanas de tratarse unas a otras, mostrando un vinculo de fraternidad solo entendible si uno mismo tiene un familiar así de cercano. Y, por supuesto, un montón de gente entendería lo que es un amor de tipo romántico hacia otra persona. Por desgracia, en el caso de Elsa, no muchos entenderán que para ella, esas dos cosas se funden en una, pues es el mismo tipo de amor que tenia por su hermana.

Por supuesto, ella nunca había tenido intención de amar así a Anna, al menos no de esta manera, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que éste era el amor que sentía por Anna, la sensación de revoloteo en su estomago que hace mas llevadero el dolor con su simple presencia, el intenso ardor en su corazón cuando ella la observaba. Sabía, no al principio, por supuesto, pero después de unos años de crecimiento y aprendizaje que este amor no era lo que una hermana debe sentir por la vida más joven a la cual ella nació para proteger. ¿Por qué le pasó a ella?, era algo que no podía contestar, pero cuando se ponía a pensarlo, se dio cuenta de que podría fijar el punto de ciertos eventos que la llevaron a esas emociones.

La primera vez que ocurrió fue cuando ella caminaba sobre cortas piernas y llevaba la inocencia de una niña pequeña. Se agarró al borde de la cama de su madre para jalarse hacia arriba, más alto, sólo fue capaz de ver los pies rosados y pequeñitos del bebé recien nacido, y finalmente vio la nueva vida que sus padres habían estado anhelando en los últimos meses. Para haber hablado tan bien de ella, la niña no se parecía mucho a una de hecho, ella se veía más como una pasa de color rosa envuelta en una manta amarilla. No fue hasta que Anna se despertó y sus ojos azules se posaron en Elsa que la primera hebra de amor brotó dentro de la joven rubia. Elsa se inclinó hacia delante para ver mejor, siempre con cuidado de no manchar la nueva vida con su aliento y se quedó mirando a los ojos en blanco del bebé. Su hermanita. Ella no era consciente de la atenta mirada orgullosa de sus padres juntos en la cabecera de la cama. Muy suavemente Elsa se acerco para tocar a su hermana en la cabeza, pasando los dedos por los mechones de cabello color fresa. Terror absoluto se apodero de ella cuando Anna soltó un chillido y se movió en la manta, enterrando su rostro en la seguridad del pecho de su madre.

Rápidamente retiró su mano y se alejó de la cama con los ojos muy abiertos, su pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo de una respiración agitada mientras el pánico se apoderaba de su ser. Ella sólo se calmó cuando sintió el peso familiar de la mano de su padre sobre su hombro y oyó el fuerte acento suave de su risa.

-Está bien Elsa, no le hiciste ningún daño. Ella sólo tiene hambre.-

Elsa lo miró, con sus ojos azules muy abiertos y brillantes con lágrimas apenas contenidas, -Lo dices en serio?-

Su papá se rió, la alegría que emanaba de él como la luz del sol, y se arrodilló delante de ella para que pudiera mirar directamente a los ojos sin tener que estirar el cuello, -Es en serio Elsa. Aunque Anna es muy frágil en este momento y lo será hasta que crezca un poco, tu madre y yo sabemos que nunca harías nada para lastimar a su hermana. ¿Es así? -

Elsa negó con la cabeza mientras respondía, -No señor.-

-Debido a que la quieres como nos quieres a tu madre y a mi ¿no?-

Ahora ella asentía, -Sí, señor.-

-Y nunca nos harías daño ni a tu madre ni a mí, Así que no tienes porque preocuparte de lastimar a tu hermanita.-

Elsa volvió la cabeza para mirar el rostro cansado pero feliz de su madre mientras ella arrullaba con pequeñas palabras a su hermana pequeña, -Si Anna tiene hambre ... no deberíamos ir a conseguir un sándwich o algo así?-

Esta vez fue la risa conocida de su madre que llenaba la habitación del hospital, -No cariño. Anna no come la misma clase de comida que nosotros comemos. Es demasiado pequeña.-

-Oh,- Elsa frunció el ceño y se volteo hacia su padre, jalando del puño de su manga para llamar su atención, -Papá ¿podemos ir a buscar comida especial de Anna?-

Él sonrió a su hija mayor y pasó una mano de manera cariñosa a través de su cabello, evitando cuidadosamente la hebilla de plástico delgado que sostenía su flequillo hacia atrás, -Claro que podemos Elsa. Vamos.- Él movió su mano a la mitad de la espalda y la impulsó hacia delante, hacia la puerta. Ella lo dejó, pero no podía dejar de mirar hacia atrás, su vista fija en Anna y en la feliz sonrisa que adornaba su rostro igual a la de su madre, mientras salía de la habitación acompañando a su padre.

Una enfermera que estuvo observando todo desde el fondo fue revisar el estado de la mujer comentando por un momento- Se ve que será una buena hermana- dijo refiriéndose a Elsa.

La mujer solo miro sonriendo a la pequeña Anna en sus brazos- Estoy segura de que serán inseparables aun cuando crezcan…-

Como toda buena madre, en ese momento ella no se equivoco…-

 **Tema de cierre: Love me like you do ( Ellie Goulding)**

 **En unos minutos les traigo los caps 2, 3 y el nuevo, gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios, Matta-ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enishi: Bien, aquí les presento la continuación de este fic fiel a mi palabra, solo minutos después del cap 1, muchas gracias a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a esta humilde historia.**

 **Tema de apertura: Tsunagu Kisuna ( Team Nekokan)**

Anna se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo antes de tocar suavemente el hombro de su hermana, que dormía muy profundamente a pesar del mal tiempo. —Elsa… —susurró, pero la rubia no se inmutó.

Ambas compartían una habitación, aunque cuando era mas pequeña dormían en habitaciones separadas, desde sus dos años Anna empezó a dormir en la misma habitación que Elsa, aunque en camas separadas, lo cual no supuso un problema para ella, al menos no hasta esta tormentosa noche

Un relámpago alumbró la habitación y Anna tembló, de pie como estaba, a un costado de la cama de su hermana, cerrando sus ojos… esperando el ensordecedor trueno.

—¿Anna?-

De un salto ella se acomodó a su lado y se escondió bajo sus sábanas. Elsa se había girado a verla, dejando un espacio libre, perfecto para ella… Así que simplemente sus iniciales y correctas intenciones de pedir permiso se habían esfumado ante la oportunidad y ante la amenaza del trueno.

El trueno… la superó encerrada en las tibias cobijas ajenas. Ella suspiró.

—¿Qué sucede? —ella asomó sus ojitos tímidamente, viéndola frotarse uno de los suyos con el dorso de la mano. Su voz era pastosa y recién desperezada. —¿Tienes miedo?-

—S-sí, hermana… —respondió con un hilito de voz la pequeña pelirroja.

Elsa se rascó la nuca, soltando luego un suspiro de cansancio. —¿Es la tormenta? —le cuestionó—Vuelve a la cama, pasará pronto, no le temas.

Un haz de luz blanca alumbró a su hermana. Anna observó entre fascinada y temerosa la manera en que sus ojos se volvieron grises y sus rubios cabellos lucieron de un blanco digno de la nieve más pura. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella se hundió en el suave y pequeño pecho, sus dedos se aferraron fuertemente a la camisa de su pijama mientras las nubes volvían a chocarse.

Pronto sintió una mano acariciando su cabecita, causándole alivio y confort.

Permanecieron así largo rato, juntas bajo el ruido de la noche lluviosa, entre quejidos que llegaban con las luces y estremecimientos con los truenos. Ella sentía el constante latir del corazón de Elsa bajo su oído, pero justo cuando empezó a pensar que ella había caído presa del sueño y cuando ya sus propios parpados empezaban a ceder, se oyó la orden: —Vuelve a tu cama Anna-.

—Deja que duerma aquí —pidió—, sólo por esta noche-.

Elsa la separó de su pecho. Ambos pares de intensos ojos azules se chocaron en la oscuridad, unos con duda, los otros con suplica. —Anna —empezó condescendiente y la pelirosa supo que trataría de convencerla de dormir en su propia cama.

—Elsa, por favor —le rogó—, sólo por esta noche, lo prometo —terminó con su voz más tierna.

Y, oh, Elsa era muy débil ante su mirada de cachorrito, ante su tono lastimero. Era su hermana pequeña y quería que no sintiera temor, quería dormir a su lado (sobre todo también le asustaba un poco la tormenta, sólo un poco), quería ceder, pero… era por su bien.

—No lo entiendes —negó con la cabeza fuertemente —, te puedo hacer daño.

Anna parpadeó sorprendida y Elsa continuó. —Ya sabes, me muevo mucho… y puedo patearte o algo —dijo.

Ella ladeó un poco la cabeza, acomodándose en la mullida almohada, justo frente a su rostro. —Pues entonces… no te muevas y ya está —susurró con una sonrisa.

La pequeña niña de 6 años hizo una mueca. —No puedo, hermana… —recalcó un poco decepcionada consigo misma y procedió a explicarle—; Cuando duermo no puedo controlar mis movimientos, mi cuerpo se mueve solo, No me quedo quieta y podría lastimarte.-

—Ah… —Anna frunció ligeramente el ceño, mordiendo suavemente su labio también en un gesto que hacía cada vez que se ponía a pensar.

Era adorable, pero ella no lo sabía, ni Elsa tampoco lo pensó esa noche. Lo único que revoloteaba en su cabecita rubia era el cómo terminar de exponer sus motivos para lograr la seguridad de su hermanita y poder dormir. —No es que yo sea mala, es por tu bien que debes dormir en esa cama y no en esta-.

Pero Anna nunca había tenido la intención de marcharse. Elsa abrió mucho los ojos cuando ella lo abrazó de manera entrañable; una de sus piernas se enredaba en medio de las suyas, sus bracitos lo rodeaban firmemente de la cintura y su cabecita reposaba bajo su pequeña barbilla.

Estaba inmovilizada, pero no se sentía incómoda.

Ambas niñas calzaban perfectamente la una al lado de la otra.

-Te sujetaré -dijo Anna con una inusual determinación y Elsa no pudo evitar balbucear.

—¿Q-qué?

—Si no te mueves, no hay problema… —sonrió suavemente—, así que si nos mantenemos abrazados… estarás quieta y podré dormir contigo, hermana….

Elsa soltó una risa, para luego suspirar; su hermana era lista… Dudaba de la efectividad de su estrategia, pero…

—Sólo esta noche, ¿está bien? Nunca más volveré a dormir contigo, Anna-Dijo la pequeña rubia pasando una mano por los mechones rojizos del cabello de su pequeña hermana.

Anna asintió, sus pecosas mejillas sonrojadas de victoria, y la abrazó un poco más. —Sólo esta noche, lo prometo.

Esa fue la primera vez que se mintieron, aunque sin saberlo, porque Anna empezaría a sentir miedo más seguido y Elsa empezaría a buscar un peluche grande para abrazar… Luego se volvería costumbre y, años después, dormir juntas se transformaría en un vicio.

La cama había sido una de las primeras cosas que no compartir al principio, pero irónicamente sería el lugar que visitarían juntas con más frecuencia, con mayor entusiasmo en el futuro.

Pero en ese entonces ninguno de las dos lo sospechaba, eran sólo niñas pequeñas.

Tampoco su padre ni su madre pudieron sospecharlo, quien hubiera podido de todos modos, cuando las observaron tiernamente desde el umbral de la puerta a la mañana siguiente.

—Son tan unidas… —susurró la mujer.

El hombre rubio sonrió, asintiendo mientras las miraba orgulloso _._

—Son hermanas, amor mío, es lo más natural.

El padre de esas pequeñas, a pesar de no ser conciente en ese momento, no tenia idea de lo equivocado que estaba.

Fue en la oscuridad de esa noche que algo empezó a cambiar sin que nadie pudiese predecirlo… Fue en las tinieblas de esa noche, en los temblores de los truenos y los destellos de los relámpagos y las centellas, que empezó a gestarse dentro de ambas algo que daría lugar a un suceso que años después las estremecería totalmente.

 **Tema de cierre: Love me Like you Do ( Ellie Goulling)**

 **Pues esperen de nuevo, el cap siguiente en unos momentos Matta-ne!.**

 **PD: Durante este cap, creo que casi muero por la sobredosis de dulzura en como me imagine que seria, otra vez y eso que solo lo ley ¿ piensan lo mismo amigos lectores?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enishi: Pues llegamos al cap 3, gracias por leer.**

 **Tema de apertura: Tsunagu Kisuna ( Team Nekokan)**

No fue hasta años después que Elsa volvió a sentir un amor tan intenso hacia su hermanita como en aquella noche tormentosa. Anna acababa de entrar en el tercer grado de la escuela y Elsa, al estar en el sexto grado, el cual era mucho mejor y genial, no había estado allí para ver a Anna en su primer día. Había, sin embargo, estado allí para recoger a Anna y casi le da un infarto al ver a Anna cuando ella salió cojeando de las puertas junto a un maestro con el ceño fruncido. Una pequeña fractura corria por el centro de su labio inferior, rojo e irritado y con una costra de sangre coagulada, el frente de ambas rodillas estaban maltratadas en una manera similar. El pequeño vestido adorable que llevaba estaba revuelto y cubierto de hierba y manchas. A pesar de su estado maltrecho, Anna estaba radiante con una sonrisa que rivalizaba con el sol en su brillo. Antes de su mama pudiera detener el auto por completo, Elsa estaba saliendo de su asiento de seguridad-ella era pequeña para su edad, y corrió a través de la pequeña pasarela de cemento para llegar a su hermana. Los ojos azulados de Anna vieron a su hermana y un sonido de felicidad salio de su garganta pero cuando trató de correr para encontrarse con Elsa, el profesor con su mano la tomo de su hombro y la sostuvo firmemente en su lugar. La pequeña rubia de 11 años de edad empezó a correr con mas fuerza, sin saber por qué un adulto atraparía su hermana, teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que esta se encontraba, así que empezó a correr a todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas daban, hasta ella estaba en el espacio personal de Anna y sostuvo la chica más joven en sus brazos.

-Elsa! Hola!- Anna gritó de su joven voz de falsete que era todo alegría, sol y arco iris en todas las horas del día sin importar lo que estaba pasando. La mayor de las dos hermanas abrazo la cabeza de Anna contra su pecho de manera protectora, sus delgados brazos envueltos alrededor de sus oídos para que sus manos se puedan acunar en la parte posterior de su cabeza. El profesor, un hombre de aspecto gruñón con una cicatriz en el labio superior, le dio a las niñas una mirada de desaprobación para luego desviar la mirada hacia la madre que había trotado al lugar para alcanzar a su hija y pedir una explicación.

-Elsa- Ella regañó en un tono ligero dejando a Elsa saber que no estaba realmente en problemas sólo que era una advertencia, -No puedes dejar el auto de esa manera. Además, ¿qué es lo que tu padre te ha dicho sobre la necesidad de salirte de tu asiento aun cuando el vehiculo todavía está encendido? -

-Que no debo hacerlo ...- La niña regañada murmuró en voz derrotada, sus ojos azules como el hielo cayendo al pavimento. Su madre arrullaba suavemente y pasó sus dedos por su cabello rubio platino, calmando a la niña de una manera que sólo una madre podría. Anna, siendo la pequeña emocionada sin importar la situación, se salio del fuerte abrazo de Elsa para abrazar la pierna de su madre.

-Mamá-Mamá! Hola.- Ella sonrió a su madre con una sonrisa desdentada, la fractura en el labio que se extendió hasta el punto de que la sangre coagulada se rompió y la sangre fresca brotó a la superficie.

-Oh mi bebe,- Ella se apoyo a una rodilla y tomó el rostro de su hija menor entre sus manos para que pudiera inclinar la cabeza de Anna y inspeccionar la herida desde todos los ángulos, - que te pasó en la cara?-

Las cejas de Anna se fruncieron y una mirada agria parecida a un puchero alcanzo su rostro, -Marcus me golpeó en la boca con la mano pero le devolví el golpe! Y aún con mas fuerza que con la que el me golpeó!-

-Qué?- Sus ojos azul zafiro pasaron de lo adorable que era su hija menor al maestro que simplemente miraba todo estoico. Ella dio un pequeño guiño con la cabeza para preguntar con el gesto si es que Anna estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Tu hija se metió en una pelea con un compañero de estudios durante el recreo y procedió a pasar el resto de su día en detención. Ella ha sido advertida, pero si esto sucede otra vez, usted y su marido serán traídos para tener una reunión con el director.

Sin apartar los ojos de Anna, que estaba tratando de conseguir que Elsa a hurtadillas la ayude a llegar al auto sin que su madre lo notara susurrando increíblemente fuerte, ella asintió con la cabeza al maestro: -Entiendo, gracias. Vamos a hablar con ella, pero yo le aseguro que no sucederá de nuevo -. El maestro se alejó y su madre estaba de pie, dando a su hija una mirada severa.

-Vamos a ir a casa niñas.- Inmediatamente, como solían hacer cuando iban a alguna parte, las hermanas unieron sus manos y Anna deslizó su mano con los nudillos magullados en la mano mas grande de su madre para que pudiera conducirlas al cruzar la calle con seguridad a su camioneta Sub-urbana familiar. Ella ayudó a las dos niñas a colocarse en sus respectivos asientos; se aseguro de comprobar el que estuvieran bien asegurados y que no les irrite la piel. Cuando ella se sento en el asiento delantero y comenzó a conducir a casa en un silencio reflexivo Elsa volvió a inspeccionar Anna, que estaba perdida en su propio mundo feliz, tarareando y pateando sus pies adelante y atrás contra el respaldo del asiento del pasajero. Pequeños mechones de su pelo rubio rojizo se habían soltado del rodete en que su madre lo había puesto en esta mañana, cayendo alrededor de su rostro en forma de un corazón pequeño, y añadiendo eso a su mirada gentil adorable, era el epitome de la dulzura. Elsa no podía entender cómo alguien tan dulce y amable en la naturaleza podría entrar en una pelea y con un niño de todas las criaturas! Por otra parte, ¿quién querría hacer daño voluntariamente a su hermana? Ese chico estúpido. Elsa frunció el ceño y se volvió para mirar por la ventana, sus pequeñas manos en puños apretados en su regazo. Tiene suerte de que Elsa no estaba en su grado o ella le habría dado un par de regaños con sus ideas y tal vez una buena patada en el trasero también. Nadie lastimaba a su hermanita y se salía con la suya estando Elsa para evitarlo.

Momentos después, su madre se detuvo en la serpenteante carretera que conducía a su gran mansión, estacionando detrás del coche de deportes de moda que su padre conducía al trabajo y viceversa. Elsa era todavía demasiado joven para entender lo que hacia exactamente su padre por el gobierno pero en lo que a ella se refería, el era un rey porque de lo contrario vivir en su castillo como en casa no tendría sentido. Obedientemente esperó hasta que el coche se apagó para salir del asiento trasero, su bolso de mano lleno de libros de su escuela colgada sobre los hombros y redondea el coche para ayudar a Anna a bajar. La hermana más joven clavó sus dedos en la clavícula de Elsa y gritó -¡tu las traes!- antes de correr fuera o al menos intentar correr. Su madre estaba de pie delante de Anna en el último momento y se detuvo a la chica en seco con una sola mirada, sus manos horquilladas a sus caderas de esa manera maternal que significaba problemas.

-No hoy Anna. Tu está en serios problemas. Ve a la casa y espera en la sala de estar para que tu padre y yo estemos y para que podamos hablar.- Anna visiblemente desanimada, con los hombros caídos y su cara deprimida, toda la alegría que había iluminando sus ojos se cambio a un aburrido desinterés. Ella resopló y fue pisoteando hacia la puerta principal, echando una nostálgica mirada sobre su hombro a su hermana mayor quien sonrió con tristeza a su vez. Entonces Elsa levantó los ojos hacia su madre, teniendo que levantar la mano por encima de la frente para bloquear la luz del sol brillante por encima, y su sonrisa se atenúa en las complejas emociones en la cara de su madre. No es que Elsa estaba en problemas, pero, a juzgar por esa mirada, sabía que su hermana lo estaba y eso significaba que no se les permitiría jugar nada de lo que amaban hacer a cada rato, que era en simpleza, pasar su tiempo juntas.

-Tu puedes ir a tu habitación y hacer tu tarea ahora cariño.-

Elsa asintió y siguió a su madre en la casa a pesar de que no tenía ninguna intención de escuchar a su madre por el momento. Caminó hasta los primeros peldaños de la escalera se detuvo y pisoteó en su lugar, imitando el sonido que haría al subir las escaleras, luego caminando de puntillas de manera discreta se acerco y trato de mirar la sala donde estaban en ese momento Anna y sus padres. Desde su punto ella sólo podía ver media pared de la sala de entrada de la sala de estar. Anna estaba sentada en una silla de peluche al lado de sus padres que estaban mirándola con sus caras serias mientras continuaban mirando fijamente a una Anna que fruncía el ceño.

-Cariño-, comenzó su padre, su voz suave y estudiando detenidamente con amor a pesar de la dureza de su rostro, -Tu madre y yo necesitamos entender por qué te metiste en una pelea con este muchacho. Eso estuvo mal de ti, lo sabes verdad? -

Anna asintió sin levantar los ojos: -Sí, señor.-

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada, una conversación silenciosa entre ellos, antes de que su Papa habló de nuevo: -Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste Anna?-

Anna dejó escapar un chorro de murmullos ininteligibles, ambos padres fruncieron el ceño. Ellos la llevaron a hablar y dejó escapar un ruidoso resoplido dramático, encorvada en su asiento y haciendo pucheros algo feroz.

-Yo estaba dibujando una bonita imagen de mí y Elsa,- Ella hizo una pausa a mitad de la frase, su nariz arrugándose lindamente cuando algo que Elsa siempre le decía vino a la mente, -Elsa y yo-, se corrigió haciendo que Elsa sonría orgullosa aunque su hermana no podía verla -, y Marcus la tomó y lo tiró en el charco de barro! Me llamó una perdedora y me empujó contra el suelo así que me levanté y lo empujé en ese entonces él me golpeó! Así que le devolví el golpe más duro! - Anna hizo una demostración de la misma manera que un boxeador ensaya sus golpes al aire, ignorando por completo el aspecto perplejo en el rostro de su madre y el tinte ligeramente orgulloso de su padre sonriente. Su mama golpeó en el brazo de su papá, mirándolo por prácticamente estar diciendo a Anna que había hecho algo bueno con su sonrisa. Él le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a su mirada dura anterior aunque era obvio que aun estaba un poco orgulloso, sus hombros estaban menos tensos y sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría jovial.

-Anna?-

Ella se animó, sonriendo tan ancho como el corte en el labio permitiría, -Sí papá?-

-A partir de ahora no se te permite golpear a la gente, simplemente porque arruinan tus dibujos y te llaman nombres bien? Somos mas grandes y maduros que eso. Tu eres más grande y mejor que eso.-

-Pero él me golpeó primero Papa!-

-Si bebé, pero eso no hace lo que hiciste bien. La próxima vez, si hay una próxima vez, yo quiero que te vayas conseguir el maestro en lugar de devolver el golpe bien?-

Anna suspiró ruidosamente, pero asintió con la cabeza, -Está bien papá. ¿Puedo jugar con Elsa ahora?-

Su padre asintió con la cabeza al igual que su madre, a pesar de que ambos sentían que probablemente debería ser castigada, pero, como siempre, se derritió bajo la intensidad del amor que le tenían para sus hijas. Riendo feliz Anna saltó de la sala de estar a la base de la escalera, mirando hacia Elsa quien estaba mirando hacia atrás, ambas sonriendo masivamente.

-¿Quieres construir un castillo de sabanas?-

El corazón de Elsa se acelero y ella asintió con la cabeza, -Me encantaría Anna.-

 **Tema de cierre: Love me like you do ( Ellie Goulding)**

 **Pues hasta aquí, esta es la re-edicion y republicación, en unos momentos, les traeré el cap nuevo, gracias por leer, Matta-ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enishi: Bueno, es hora del cap nuevo y comenzaremos con las cosas serias, gracias por leer y sin mas retrasos ni bromas, el cap numero 4.**

 **Tema de apertura: Kissen U ( Miranda Cossgrove)**

No fue hasta que Elsa había terminado su primer año de secundaria que su amor por su hermana comenzó a sentirse diferente. A través de los años Anna y Elsa se habían convertido en un dúo inseparable, llegando incluso a compartir una litera en su habitación poco tiempo luego de que Anna se había metido en su primera y única pelea en la escuela.

La habitación acomodo con facilidad la literas aunque parecía un desperdicio de dinero, ya que por lo general dormían en la misma cama de todos modos. Se convirtieron la una en la mejor amiga de la otra y no muy a menudo socializaban fuera de su amistad, por lo general optaban por quedarse en su habitación y pasar el rato en vez de ir a dormir fuera de casa ni nada por el estilo. Si es que alguna vez lo hacían, generalmente lo hacían juntas y las únicas personas a las que socializaban eran aquellos que eran amigos de ambas. Al principio sus padres estaban conmovidos por esto, ese amor fraterno, que sus hijas tenían, una relación tan estrecha y unida.

Pero como pasaron los años y Elsa comenzó a convertirse en una joven adulta, pero sin perder su cercanía hacia Anna, es que sus padres comenzaron a preocuparse e incluso perturbarse por ella.

Otras chicas de su edad tenían mejores amigos de la escuela y, a menudo, trataban de hacer todo lo posible para conseguir un rato y pasarlo con amigos, pero sus hijas no parecían interesadas en nada ni en nadie, sino de la compañía que compartían juntas. Elsa se había convertido en una hermosa joven de dieciséis años, sus padres aun mantenían la esperanza de equivocarse en lo que creían, pero no sucedió, Elsa no parecía tener mucho interés en chicos como otras chicas de su edad, aunque eso no era decir que no sentía la peor parte de las hormonas como todos sus compañeros. Había empezado a sentir el efecto de sus excitadas hormonas en su vida día a día, que habían comenzado a darle largas y vívidas fantasías sexuales, algo normal en la naturaleza adolescente , siempre e involuntariamente deseando tener una relación amorosa, que incluyera muchos besos, abrazos, carisias.

El problema era Elsa no soñaba con rostros de chicos guapos o fantasías basadas en pasar su boca sobre los abdominales esculpidos y besar los firmes labios de chicos efímeros y perfectos, a diferencia de sus compañeras, su madre también creía que Elsa pensaba en esa clase de chicos cada vez que la veía con la mirada perdida en la distancia durante las comidas. Pero estas creencias estaban mal.

Ella ni siquiera soñaba con las caras de hombres idealizados y desconocidos. Siempre fue una persona, siempre el mismo par de labios que ella anhelaba en sueños, siempre el toque familiar de las manos que había llegado a conocer mejor que nadie aun sobre su cuerpo, cuando sus hormonas la llevaron a tocarse a altas horas de la noche. Siempre fue Anna la que plagaba sus fantasías y sueños.

La primera vez la idea de besar a su hermana pequeña llego a su mente, Elsa había estado en la ducha y había estado tan disgustada consigo misma que empezó a llorar en ese mismo lugar, pero como los sueños y el anhelo se hacían más fuertes con cada día que pasaba.

Elsa había llegado a aceptarlo. Ahora sólo vivía su día a día sabiendo que ella tenía que cargar en secreto con sus pensamientos incestuosos hacia su hermana pequeña, en vez de comportarse como una adolescente normal, y declararse al objeto de sus fantasías todos sus sentimientos.

Aunque estaba segura de que sus padres no sabían de su atracción por Anna, _estaba_ segura de que se sentían incómodos con lo cercanas que ella y Anna eran.

Cuando eran jóvenes que estaba bien, al igual que cuando se tomaban de las manos dondequiera que fueran, pero ahora que ya eran mayores y lo de sostenerse de las manos continuaba Elsa vio la incomodidad de sus padres, cuando oían a las personas murmurando sobre la linda pareja que ellas eran. Se abrazaban de manera estrecha y cercana en el sofá durante las noches de cine familiar y se daban besos en las mejillas muy a menudo, a veces como forma de decir gracias o simplemente haciéndolo porque les dio la gana. No se le ocurrió a Elsa ya que de ser extraño que estuvieran tan cerca físicamente, ya que era lo que había aprendido a amar de su hermana y Anna era una persona cariñosa. Un día llegó a casa de la escuela y atrapó la ultima parte de una conversación que sus padres estaban teniendo sobre la posibilidad de enviar Elsa a un internado para que pudieran ser separadas por su propio bien. Hasta el momento no se habían comprometido a ello pero todavía era verano y Elsa sospechaba que, si tenían la intención de seguir adelante con su plan de separación de las hermanas, que no lo harían hasta el inicio del nuevo año escolar. Aún así, esto logro deprimir a Elsa, haciéndola mas retraída tanto emocional como socialmente, hablando muy poco y comiendo menos además de empezar a usa más su cama individual. Por encima de todo, también había comenzado a ignorar Anna, aun siendo un poco mezquina, a veces, con la esperanza de que si parecía que ya no se llevan bien sus padres no la obligarían a que se despidieran. Parecía funcionar bien hasta que una mañana de verano caliente Anna finalmente se había cansado de frío comportamiento de Elsa y despertó a su hermana agitándola de su hombro repetidas veces.

Elsa gimió y golpeó en la mano de su hermana, tratando de conseguir que la dejara de molestar para volver a dormir, pero Anna no estaba teniendo nada de eso. Ella resopló y se metió en la cama con Elsa, sentada firmemente sobre sus caderas y mirando hacia abajo en la cara irritada de Elsa. Aunque, a pesar de parecer abrumada por Anna, ella era realmente era desastre de hormonas embravecidas en su interior, y con el aparentemente inocente gesto de Anna al sentarse en su cadera, y estando hacia en la cama, pues lograba emociones terriblemente sensuales al cuerpo sensible de Elsa. Ella abrir su ojos azules siempre brillantes para mirar a la cara firme inquebrantable de Anna. Mientras Elsa tenía un par de años mas que Anna, no disuadir al hecho de que su hermana estaba madurando en una belleza tan radiante como Elsa misma, y aun mas hermosa a los ojos de Elsa misma. Las pecas con las que había nacido no se desvanecieron como muchos habían predicho que lo harían, si todo lo que se hicieron fueron volverse mas pronunciadas y se estiraron para cruzar de manera clara el puente de su nariz y sus mejillas hacia abajo a través de su esternón y sus fuertes hombros femeninos.

Todas y cada una de las pequeñas manchas siempre hizo Elsa sentir un poco de calor bajo el cuello cuando las veía, sobre todo las que se derramaban sobre sus hombros y la espalda como una hermosa gama de tinte jengibre manchado. A pesar de que no era del todo una adolescente típica como Elsa ella misma era, a los dos días después de tener quince Anna había perdido toda su gordura de bebé y ya estaba ganando constantemente músculo fuerte ágil en todos los lugares correctos gracias a los trotes que ella y Elsa hacían temprano por las mañanas casi todos los días de la semana. Con cada nueva definición Anna comenzó a mostrar, Elsa sintió caer sólo un poco más profundamente en el amor y mucho, mucho más profundo en la lujuria hacia su hermana a pesar de lo malo y perverso que la hacía sentir. Incluso ahora, con los muslos firmes de Anna a ambos lados de las caderas de Elsa, enfundando en sus diminutos pantalones cortos para dormir y cómodos con el peso de Anna en su pelvis, sintió un hilillo de excitación calentar su vientre y acumulare por debajo de su ombligo. Evitando que las cosas empeoraran para su ya excitado cuerpo desvío la mirada hacia el techo

-¡Suéltame Anna.-

-No.-

-Anna suéltame en este mismo instante.-

-Y yo te dije que no Elsa.-

Un tenso silencio siguió llenando el lugar con Elsa negándose a hacer contacto visual y con la obstinada negativa de Anna a detenerse.

Aunque después de unos momentos Anna parecía impacientarse y dejó escapar un suspiro desgarrador que finalmente atrajo los ojos de Elsa de nuevo a su cara. Ella frunció el ceño profundamente hasta el punto de verse malhumorada y estaba masticando su labio inferior como si estuviera insegura e incómoda consigo misma. Se rompió el corazón de Elsa al ver como ella nunca había visto a su hermana verse o actuar de esa forma.

-Me has estado ignorando.- No había sentido negarlo así que ni siquiera lo intentó, ni siquiera le respondió. Ella sólo permaneció pasiva debajo de Anna, sus labios una línea apretada y sus ojos haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no mostrarle todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Anna se movió para levantar un poco de su peso estaba en las caderas de Elsa y más en las rodillas, moviéndose hasta que se presionaron sus frentes, junto con la cabeza de Anna descansando justo debajo de la barbilla de Elsa, la sien contra el esternón pálido de la rubia, y sus brazos estaban abrazando la cintura de Elsa a pesar de su posición boca abajo. El pecho de Elsa se tensó como siempre lo hacía cuando se ponían juntas de esta manera, sus brazos alrededor la una de la otra sin dejar espacio entre ellas. Era algo que echaría de menos cuando fuera enviada lejos pero sería bueno. De esta manera Elsa podría aprender a amar y funcionar como un ser humano normal y Anna podría tener una vida adolescente normal con amigos y fiestas fuera de casa, besando a chicos sin la carga de ver a Elsa volviéndose verde de celos.

Cuando Elsa trato de envolver sus brazos alrededor de su hermana pequeña Anna volvió a hablar en tono más suave, más dulce, -Yo sé por qué.-

El aliento de Elsa quedo atrapado en el fondo de su garganta.

-Tú lo haces?-

Anna asintió, la parte superior de su cabeza chocando contra la barbilla de Elsa, -Estas preocupada de que mamá y papá te va a enviar a un internado en Noruega para llevarte lo más lejos posible de mí.-

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso?- La voz de Elsa tenia una hebra de la desesperación que ella misma se sentía, ella no podía ocultarlo porque si Anna sabía sobre Noruega entonces ella tenía que saber por qué sus padres la quisieron enviar allí. Ella tenía que saber que Elsa estaba locamente enamorada de su propia hermana.

Los dedos de Anna comenzaron a tocar las costillas de Elsa como un piano, presionando en cada una de manera suave con la punta de los dedos, y enviando pequeñas sensaciones a través del cuerpo en llamas de Elsa. No muy a menudo, pero a veces Anna la pondría así cuando estaban abrazando donde ella simplemente tocaba a Elsa. Nunca fue inapropiado, pero siempre se había sentido un poco más que fraternal, como si estuviera explorando algo que quería probar, pero no estaba segura de si era lo suficientemente valiente también, siendo incapaz de tener el valor. Sus dedos vagarían través de sus costillas, su estómago, su cuello, su clavícula, siempre apenas por debajo de lo que algunos considerarían lascivo y nunca en torno a sus padres que ya sospechaban muchas cosas.

Cuando habló de nuevo sus palabras se deslizaban a través de su clavícula expuesta como un soplo caliente que envió escalofríos por la espina dorsal de Elsa, -Los oigo hablar demasiado Elsa. Oigo cómo papá sigue diciendo a mamá que debería hacernos salir y hacer cosas con otras personas, la forma en que desea que me vuelva mas cercana con ese chico agradable Kirstoff de al lado que parece tener un interés real en mí. Sé que creen que tenemos una relación no saludable. Los oí hablar de lo que ellos piensan que sería mejor para que estemos separadas por el momento, para que podamos crecer como personas. Ellos nunca lo dicen abiertamente, pero creo que ellos saben que te amo y que tu también. Pero no solo como hermanas. -

Elsa jadeó muy suavemente sobre Anna, no era algo tan sorprendente, pero todavía fue algo inesperado. Con lo cerca que estaban, estaba segura que Anna tuvo que haber al menos adivinado cómo Elsa realmente sentía por ella, pero sólo en sus sueños había imaginado a su hermana sintiendo lo mismo.

-¿Quiere decir eso?- La voz de Elsa salió como un susurro tembloroso, lleno de súplica y deseo y esperanza por sentimientos reprimidos por mucho tiempo. Anna levantó la cabeza, apoyando la barbilla sobre el esternón de Elsa, y esbozó una amplia sonrisa burlona que absolutamente derritió el corazón de Elsa. Sus largos dedos se acercaron a suavizar círculos amorosos en las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas de Elsa, teniendo una ligera sonrisa rompiéndose por la comisura de sus labios cerrados.

-Por supuesto tonta. Pensé que lo sabías. No he sido exactamente sutil,- Anna frunció el ceño y se quedó quieta, sus dedos inmóviles mientras reflexionaba sobre algo, -Tal vez debería haber sido mas sutil. Tal vez entonces mamá y papá no te estarían llevando lejos de mí –

-Me están mandando lejos de ti, porque esto está mal Anna Somos hermanas por el amor de Dios No debemos amarnos de esta manera;... El incesto es ilegal por una razón- Aunque incluso mientras lo decía Elsa estaba besando la punta de los dedos de Anna con suavidad y cariño en sus labios. Anna dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro que hizo revolotear mariposas en el estomago de Elsa, sus ojos azulados viendo los sensuales, cariñosos labios de Elsa mientras ellos capturaban las yemas de sus dedos.

-Eso no es cierto Elsa…- Anna miró a los ojos azules de Elsa de manera implorante, toda su capricho de costumbre y sin sentido ido a favor de una seriedad absoluta, -Lo que sentimos no está mal. No hay forma de todo el amor que tengo para ti pueda nunca estar equivocado y voy a hacer todo y cualquier cosa que tengo que hacer para demostrarte esto a ti. Empezando con esto -. Anna se levantó a sí misma apoyándose en sus codos, su rostro flotando justo por encima de Elsa durante unos segundos para que su hermana pudiera entender lo que estaba a punto de suceder y le dio tiempo suficiente para alejarse o detenerla si era verdad lo que ella deseaba. Cuando Elsa no hizo ningún movimiento para hacerlo Anna bajó sus labios contra Elsa en un beso lento, que era la primera vez que tenían un beso como pareja y por primera vez como un primer beso en general. Sus labios se deslizaron juntos dulcemente aunque un poco descuidados como la mayoría de los primeros besos eran, explorando el gusto y el tacto de la otra a otros a través del tacto suave de los labios. La mano de Anna tomó el lado derecho del rostro de Elsa, inclinando la cabeza de su hermana mayor, sólo de la mas suave y firme manera para poder presionar su boca con mas fuerza en los labios de Elsa. El beso dulce y suave que terminó cuando Elsa bloqueado sus piernas detrás de las rodillas de Anna y utilizó su fuerza para dar la vuelta a la joven sobre su espalda con Elsa encima de ella. El pecho de Anna estaba bajando al ritmo de respiración trabajosa, sus pupilas dilatadas casi perdiendo el conocimiento en el bonito azul de sus ojos cuando ella miró a su hermana mayor. Elsa se vio cautivado por el anhelo y la necesidad pintada en la cara de Anna y por la forma en que sus labios rosados se habían vuelto de un color rojo agitado después de sus besos.

-E-Elsa?- Las cejas de Anna estaban juntas y sus labios entreabiertos en sus suspiros, sus caderas debajo de Elsa de llegando hasta obtener contacto físico con la rubia de nuevo. Elsa luchó por ignorar la forma en que hizo su pico de excitación. Anna aún no tenía edad para estar incluso pensando en tener sexo y mucho menos con su hermana mayor de todas las personas y ella sabía que eso era exactamente lo que Anna quería en el momento. Si Elsa no lograba hacerse con el control de sus hormonas, entonces eso era exactamente lo que Anna estaría consiguiendo.

Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro y prácticamente se derrumbó encima de Anna, abrazando a su lado con una pierna cubierta a través de sus caderas. Se llevó una larga fila de besos sobre su clavícula hasta la mandíbula y la mejilla, mientras su mano acariciaba círculos ociosos contra el estómago de Anna a través de su camisa. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios cuando Anna dejó escapar un silencioso, pero no menos necesitados, gemido.

-Elsa ...-

-Sólo cumplíste 15 hace dos días Anna. Eres demasiado joven.-

Anna soltó un bufido frustrado y golpeó el muslo de Elsa aunque no muy duro, -No es mi decisión el a que edad debo hacerlo ya que tengo la oportunidad de elegir cuando tendre mi primera vez?-

Elsa sonrió contra el cuello de Anna, -Sí, pero si tu quieres que sea conmigo, entonces tendrás que esperar. ¿De acuerdo?-

Su hermana dejó escapar un suspiro largo de sufrimiento que hizo su melena desarreglada y rojiza callera sobre su rostro -Bien. ¿Nos podemos abrazar sin embargo?-

-Me encantaría hacerlo Anna….-

Tema de cierre: Love me Like you do (Ellien Gouling)

Enishi; Bueno, hastía por ahora,estare ocupado con la Uni asi que nose cuando subire el próximo cap, lo hare apenas tenga tiempo libre, sin mas que decir, gracias por leer y nos vemos la proxima, Matta-ne!


End file.
